


Doesn't have to be two of us (but it helps)

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Series: We're going to rule the world (eventually) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gavin being an idiot, I mean not full out Mad King evil way just kinda low key creepy, Kinda creepy Ryan, Platonic Freewood, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A opens their door to find a stranger (Person B) at their doorstep, weak, injured and pleading for help, before passing out.<br/>They say hindsight is 20/20, they say you have to make mistakes to learn, Michael says that Gavin's an idiot. Somehow they're all right. But maybe, just maybe, Gavin's slip up will pan out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't have to be two of us (but it helps)

Ryan was expecting a nice night in. After a heist had gone spectacularly badly he had returned to his flat and fired up his X-box. Nothing like a little murder to calm yourself down. He sighed and relaxed back into the sofa. The heist had taken for fucking ever to get ready, setup after setup. And even after all that it still went wrong. But rather than panic Ryan did what he always did. There hadn’t needed to be two of them. So there he was on his ratty sofa booting up a video game, several thousand dollars richer whilst his former partner was busy feeding the fishes.

Just as his character appeared on screen the doorbell rang. Ryan growled and exited the game before pulling his mask back on and grabbing his gun. He cocked it, ready to unleash hell on the person who had been unfortunate enough to disturb him. He whipped the door open and then stopped. He had been expecting an assassin. He had been expecting an enemy. He might even have expected a pizza boy. He was not expecting a young man bleeding fiercely to collapse into the apartment. He was not expecting Gavin Free. But then again, no one did.

 

 

Gavin, in retrospect was an idiot. Michael Jones would have happily told you this, he sometimes felt like he spent his life doing it. But really, what kind of person leaves the safe house while they know they’re under surveillance. And even if an idiot happened to do that they’d take some kind of weapon right? At the very least a mobile phone? Failing all of that, if they, hypothetically of course, found themselves bleeding out on the streets they’d call the fucking ambulance rather than go to the nearest apartment, right? Gavin was sure that the next time he saw Michael the man would actually fucking murder him.

In his defence, well, there wasn’t really much to say to be honest. He had however managed to get to the door without passing out. But then as he stood on the step he managed to mess up even this final part, collapsing forwards as his legs gave out. He looked up and gulped. For some reason the universe had decided to screw him over even more than he had already done to himself. Because he was currently staring up into the eye sockets of an infamous grey mask; the Mad King loomed above him.

“Please,” but Gavin didn’t have time to finish his sentence before he fainted clean away.

 

When he woke up it was to a blond man standing over him, a worried look in his blue eyes. Gavin blinked, confused, trying to remember what had happened. When he sat up a few things happened, he nearly doubled over in pain as he felt a fresh wound reopen and the man who had been sitting serenely, leapt up and pushed him back down.

“Who the hell are you?” As Gavin was pushed back his vision swam so it took him a while to realise that the man who had apparently saved him was holding a gun to his chest.

“Gavin Free! Please don’t shoot me!” the man’s eyes narrowed but the gun remained pointing at the new arrival.

“How did you find this place?”

“I swear to God, I wasn’t looking for you!” Gavin’s voice climbed higher as he began to entertain the thought that he wasn’t getting out of the room alive. Yeah, Michael was going to fucking murder him.

“You just happened to find me? Out of all the apartments in this shitty city and you stumbled across mine? Now tell me the truth, who sent you?” Gavin stared up at the man and his brain finally started working, this must be the same man as the one who he’d seen last night; the Mad King.

As Gavin reached this conclusion he suddenly forgot how to breathe. The man was a legend, a dark and scary legend that Gavin really did not need to see close up. The King seemed to notice as his guest, (prisoner?) seemed to stop breathing. He sighed and put the gun down. “Don’t break your stitches. I don’t want to have to do them again.” He sat back and ran a hand down his face, groaning.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“God, don’t be so morbid.” In response Gavin squawked, sitting up straight.

“You’re the one who pointed a gun in my face you minge!”

“Did you just call me a minge?”

“Maybe.” Ryan chuckled at the sight of the Brit, caught halfway between terrified and indignant.

“Seriously kid, how’d you find this place?” Gavin shrugged, shifting slightly in the bed.

“I was meant to be staying in a safe house and I decided to go for a stroll.” He decided to leave out the bit about being hunted down, he really didn’t want to piss off his new host.

“Who put you in the safe house?”

“Ramsey.”

“Jesus!” Ryan flung his hands up as Gavin mentioned the head of one of the up and coming gangs in the city. “And you wandered off? What the hell?”

“I was bored!” Ryan sighed before turning on his heel and leaving the room, being careful to close it after him. He sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. He’d been trying to get closer to the Fake AH gang for months, slowly learning their allegiances and their enemies. This kid could be the perfect way in but then again, maybe threatening him hadn’t been the best move if Ryan wanted to get on Ramsey’s good side. He walked back into the room, ignoring as Gavin yelped and dived under the covers from where he had been attempting to climb out the window.

“Here’s the deal kid. I get you home safe and sound and you put in a good word for me to Ramsey. That sound good to you?”

“Why do you want me to talk to Geoff about you?” Ryan sighed and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a top and a pair of pants.

“I’m done pulling jobs with mercs who’d rather shoot me than trust me. Ramsey’s crew seems decent.” Gavin snorted and Ryan gritted his teeth. They both knew that the fake AH gang was the best around, whilst they hadn’t won the city yet they weren’t far. Ryan threw the clothes at Gavin who slowly started shuffling underneath the blanket. “That sound good to you?” Gavin nodded and Ryan turned away before being stopped by the annoying, and most definitely not kind of endearing, accent.

“What’s your name?”

“What?”

“I mean, I know you’re the Mad King but what’s your real name?” Ryan hesitated, he hadn’t fully realised that Gavin had put two and two together about his identity. He had a tendency of killing people who saw under his mask but if he wanted Ramsey to trust him then killing the kid probably wasn’t a good idea. Probably.

“Ryan. Ryan Haywood.” Gavin smiled and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Ryan.” Ryan scoffed before grabbing the hand and shaking.

“The pleasure is all yours.”

“Oi!” Ryan shook his head and left, pulling out a phone from his pocket ready to start ringing a few contacts to get to Ramsey. Behind him Gavin grinned as he passed his hands over the mask that he’d managed to swipe just before the man had re-entered the room. He had a feeling that he would be working very closely with the man. In fact, he was going to make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thanks to all the people who read Dirty Alleys and second chances, holy fuck I was not expecting it to get that many people enjoying it, especially when I proof read it after I'd posted it and realised the terrible mistakes (hopefully all fixed now.)  
> This is the beginning of my GTA AU which currently has five parts to it all written out and in need of editing. These lay out how five out of the seven members join the crew. I also have other plans surrounding the 'verse which I just need to write out.  
> The next time I post will probably be either another instalment of this AU or maybe my angst Ray-centric fic. Dunno.


End file.
